El Verdadero sabor del amor
by the-writer 0.0
Summary: Ni Break ni Sharon saben lo que siente el uno por el otro, pero poco a poco con las situaciones que se les presentan, se empezaran a dar cuenta de un extraño sentimiento dulce pero amargo a la vez.
1. Prologo

Prologo: Beso

Cuando entro a esa habitación contagiada por el aire venenoso y vio a su querida ojou-sama en el suelo, débil y sin protección, le entro desesperación tristeza odio rabia todos los sentimientos se me mezclaban en su interior.

Beso la frente de su querida princesa para reconfortarla y sin dudarlo un segundo destrozo todos esos importantes recuerdos para el con mad hatter y así se despidió de la sucia rata de cabello Rubio y su sirviente echo.

Trato de darle el antídoto haciéndole beber directamente del frasco, pero era imposible ella estaba muy débil, solo le quedaba darle igual que la rata le dio a su mascota, así que bebió un poco del antídoto y unio sus labios a los de su ojou sama y le dio un tierno y cálido beso pasándole así la cura a sus males y ella cayo profundamente dormida.


	2. Capitulo 1: Este amargo sentimiento

Capitulo 1: Este amargo sentimiento no me gusta

Varios días pasaron desde que fui secuestrada, sinceramente no recuerdo bien lo que paso en ese instante. Pero ya me siento mejor, aunque me gustaría ser mas fuerte para no darle siempre problemas a break.

Me senté a leer un libro romántico muy interesante hasta era una linda historia sobre un principe y una princesa tan lindo y terminaba con la hermosa escena del beso. Me levante y comencé a caminar al cuarto donde habitualmente tomábamos el te con break alice oz y Gil, imaginando lo increíble que seria tener un principe que me proteja me declare su amor y me... me... bese, se sonrojo al pensarlo y como andaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que choco con la puerta de entrada a la habitación.

Auch... Que cosas pienso debería dejar de imaginarme príncipes falsos en mi mente.

Cuando entre ya estaban todos sentados, así que agarre mi taza y tome tranquilamente el te alice estaba comiendo su típico pedazo de carne, break como siempre robando la comida de los invitados Gil jurando su lealtad a oz cuando alice los interrumpe con su típica de este es mi sirviente y no se porque no pude evitar reírme Así que todos me regresaron a ver.

Pv Break:

Que la pasa.- dijo alice

Ni Idea.- le respondió gilbert

Últimamente a estado actuando raro especialmente después que lee sus libros de romance.- les dijo break

A que te refieres?-le pregunto oz

A cosas como chocarse con la puerta o que se le riega el te en el vestido anda como que muy distraída mi ojou sama

No será que esta enamorada.- dijo oz

Que es estar enamorada, sabe bien?- pregunto alice

Algo así.-dijo oz y se río

Pero de quien.- pregunto Gil

\Mientras ellos tres hablaban tan distraídamente del tema y Sharon no podía para de reír a break algo le comenzó a molestar de la conversación Ojou sama enamorada? No es posible... O si? Ugh que molesto.-pensaba break.

Cuando acabo la hora del te se decidió por irle a preguntar directamente a ella.

Break entro a la habitación de su ojou sama, ella estaba leyendo un libro así que el decidió esperarla y se sentó en la cama

Que pasa break

Eso es lo que yo debería preguntar ojou sama

A que te refieres?

Porque te empezaste a reír en la hora del te

A eso lo que pasa es que me puse feliz, al estar con todos de esta manera que desearía que momentos como esos no acabaran.- confeso un poco ruborizada por su pensamiento de niña

Y porque últimamente todos los días anda tan distraída? Ella se ruborizo y bajo la mirada y en una voz baja dijo tartamudeando.- no no e es na a da a.- pero la verdad es que andaba soñando despierta con un príncipe como los de sus libros

Bueno.- dijo el dudoso y salio de la habitación.

Confundido caminaba el sombrero por la gran mansión pensando en quien podría ser el hombre del que ella esta enamorada y preguntadose a si mismo que era este sentimiento amargo que lo recorría


	3. Capitulo 2: Un amor invisible

Capitulo 2: Un amor invisible

Pv Sharon:

Me encontraba sentada frente a mi madre que me había mandado a llamar, su mirada era seria y no indicaba nada bueno.

Sharon como tu sabes yo ya estoy vieja y me encuentro enferma, así que... te lo digo directamente, estas comprometida

Comprometida?!- lanzo un grito

Si, Necesitamos herederos

Con eso te refieres a...- no termino la frase por la vergüenza

Si a eso mismo, yo podría morir en cualquier instante y necesito estar segura de que hay herederos para morir en paz

Pero ni siquiera lo conozco

Pronto lo harás

Así sin poder protestar salí triste de la habitación, me acosté en la cama y mire fijamente el techo meditándolo y si no me gusta y es feo, yo siempre he querido casarme y besar al hombre que de verdad ame, pero y si es un apuesto Principe y si es gentil. Así me quede dormida pensando hasta que me despertó una sirvienta diciendo que mi prometido llegaría al palacio para la hora del te así que debía prepararme...

Pv Break:

Hoy no puedes ir a la hora del te con Sharon sama... Le dijo Liam

Porque?

Son ordenes de la duquesa...

Pero... Mmm... No entiendo

Liam miro confundido a su amigo y penso que talvez aun no se habia enterado de que el prometido de sharon llegaria a tomar el te y dijo .-Que! Enserio aun no te has enterado

De que?- pregunto enojado el sombrero

La señorita Sharon se va ha casar, hoy viene su prometido

Ni bien dijo eso Liam, break corrió a la habitación de su ojou sama y entro

Ella estaba puesta un hermoso vestido escotado y su cabello suelto la hacia ver hermosa y elegante.

Es cierto que te vas a casar.- dijo break directamente

Uh si, mi madre dice que necesitamos herederos

Eso significa que... Break se enojo y sonrojo ante la idea.-Y tu estas de acuerdo?

Si.-lo dijo de manera seca y neutra, break no podia decir si era verdad o no, pero su ojou sama salio corriendo dejandolo aun mas confundido.

Pv Sharon:

Después de haberle dicho eso a break salió corriendo de la habitación y por alguna extraña razón le dolía el pecho, le dolía mucho, como si su alma se estuviese partiendo.

Porque me duele decirle esto a break? No entiendo?

Cuando llego a la sala de te se encontraba ya esperándola el hombre con el que se iba a casar. Se iba a casar con un apuesto hombre de cabello negro, ojos azules y piel pálida, muy guapo. Al pasar la hora del te pudo comprobar que era un hombre gentil y con modales, era como el Principe con el que había soñado, el Principe de los libros de romance, sin duda era el. Pero aun se sentía mal, no quería hacerlo por mas guapo y gentil no quería, por que ella no lo amaba a el.

Aun así no podía negarse a las ordenes de su madre y el no era un mal tipo. Pero cuando llego cansada a su habitación se sentía deprimida.


	4. Chapter 3: Cuentame tus penas que yo

Capitulo 3: Cuéntame tus penas que yo te curare

Paso una semana en la que Sharon se reunía con su prometido, la pasaba bien pero su corazón estaba en otra parte que ni ella sabia. Break fingió no sentir nada de dolor por este próximo matrimonio pero por dentro seguía molesto y con ganas de evitarlo pero ni el mismo comprendía porque. Y así la fecha de la boda se fue acercando con ellos dos sin dirigirse palabra alguna desde aquel día y cuando ya faltaban solo tres días llego el tío Óscar a la mansión para celebrar la despedida de soltera de Sharon.

Pero si la boda es tres días.- le respondió amablemente

Lo se jeje pero es que mañana salgo de viaje y estaré de vuelta justo el día de la boda, así que lo celebraremos hoy con un poco de jugo de frutas.

Esperen eso es vinoooo.- trato de detenerlos oz pero ya fue muy tarde

Cabeza de algas no te olvides de que este es mi sirviente hip, dijo Alice poniendo una mano en el hombro de oz.

Conejo idiota este es mi amo!

No es mi sirviente veras, oz tráeme carneee hip

A si ya voy ya voy.- dijo el desesperado yendo a buscar carne.

No oz yo soy tu sirviente yo iré por ti

A? si claro...

Minutos después... Oz tu carne hip

Jojojo al final fuiste tu cabeza de algas

Eh! Conejo Idiotaaa

Mientras tanto...

Sharon sama?

Me voy a mi cuarto hip

Espera... Yo te llevo.- break trato de amarcarla pero ella se soltó y grito.- sueltameee

Y salió corriendo

No debes dejar que te arrebaten lo tuyo hip.- le dijo el tío Óscar

Esta vez no la iba a dejar ir, break fue a su habitación y entro

Que quieres

Pues vengo a ver si mi ojou sama esta bien

No soy tu ojou sama, no soy tuya y de la nada se puso a llorar

Porque lloras ojou sama

Es que snif no quiero snif no quiero casarme con alguien que no me gusta snif no quiero besar snif a alguien que no me guste snif

Y quien te gusta?

No se, no me entiendo, porfavor snif xerxes ni sama ayúdame a entenderme

Break se entristeció primero por como lo habia llamado y segundo ni el mismo lograba entenderse, como le ayudaría a su ojou sama. No podía hacer nada que era este sentimiento que ninguno de los dos entendía.

Creía que el amor era dulce como los chocolates y las tartas que solemos comer con el te, que aquel que se pasara por el amor seria feliz creía que el amor era alegría, pero todo lo que siento es amargo y doloroso me pregunto en que parte del camino me equivoque.- le dijo Sharon a break

ojou sama.- break la abrazo con fuerza beso su frente y le dijo aunque no fuese verdad le dijo.- todo esta bien

Y así ella mas aliviada se quedo dormida en los brazos de break.

Pv:Sharon

Ugh me duele la cabeza, que paso?- y de la nada todos los recuerdos de la noche anterior le volvieron y se puso toda roja, le contó todo a break que vergüenza

Que pasa ojou sama?-Break estaba alado suyo en su cama

Que! Dormiste aquí?

Uh si jeje es que mi ojou sama no me soltaba la mano.- dijo pícaramente el sombrero

Entonces Sharon miro su mano que aun sostenía con fuerza la de break y se sonrojo.

Uwa lo siento

Ojou sama la quiero.-break deposito un suave beso en la frente de su querida ojou sama y salió de la habitación dejándola mas confundida Y así break fue ha hablar con el prometido de Sharon sama y le pidió de favor que cancelase la boda, pero el pobre también había sido obligado y no podía hacer mas.

Al menos no es un mal tipo, por lo menos Sharon sama no seria tan infeliz.-dijo sin darse cuenta de que hablaba en voz alta.

Pero te molesta no?-Su chain Emily le pregunto

De que hablas Emily, yo solo quiero que Sharon sama sea feliz

Entonces no quieres hacerla feliz tu?

No se que esperas que haga Emily

Jijiji estoy segura de que ya sabes

Asi se decidió por ir a hablar con la madre de Sharon.


	5. Chapter 4: Me falto decirte Te amo

Capitulo 4: Me falto decirte te amo.

Un severo pero firme no fue la respuesta de la madre de Sharon hacia break.

Pero porque?

Necesito pronto herederos y hasta que mi hija decida quien le gusta o conozca a esa persona yo podría morir.

Majestad enserio vale tener herederos por sacrificar la felicidad de su hija.

Break hijo tu no puedes cuestionar mis decisiones

Si señora sherry.-cuando break se dispuso a salir la madre de Sharon le dijo.- Todo es por el bien de Sharon.- y break salió mas enojado al por esas ultimas palabras.

Si fuera por su bien ella no estaría sufriendo tanto.

PV Sharon:

Sharon salió vestida de su habitación en busca de break, quería comprobar algo, así que le pregunto a una sirvienta que en donde estaba, esta señalo por un gran ventanal a break que se encontraba abajo hablando con una chica, era una hermosa chica, cabello plateado, y ojos azules, parecía una muñeca, ella no podría competir ante tal belleza y eso la deprimió un poco, pero lo que de verdad le molesto no fue eso sino el repentino abrazo entre los dos. Porque break hizo eso, me molesta mucho.

Confudida por el sentimiento incomodo que genero en ella la escena que acababa de ver fue a la sala de te.

Pv Break:

Despues de recibir el sobre que le trajo esa señora vieja con aspecto de joven y recibir un repentino abrazo de esta diciéndole, ya sabes donde vivo, que fue muy incomodo para break ya que sabia que en realidad era muy vieja, dejo el paquete y fue al cuarto en el que habitualmente toman el te y estaban Sharon con su prometido.

Su pobre ojou sama sentada pretendiendo ser feliz a lado de ese hombre tratando de ignorar todo el dolor que siente, a break le hervía la sangre de pensarlo. Así que se sentó con ellos en la mesa robándole casualmente un pastelito al prometido.

Y que tal las va a los futuros esposos.- dijo con sarcasmo

Pues bien sabes.- le respondió el chico

Como Sharon estaba molesta no le dirigió palabra a break, lo cual lo desconcertó, pero el siguio haciendo bromas y robando los dulces y así la hora del tè acabo.

Cuando break abrio el sobre y leyo el contenido de la carta, se enojo, se desespero, no sabia que hacer, que cruel era el destino con el, no veria...-dejo el pensamiento a medias y se dirijio a la habitacion de su ojou sama

Suspiro antes de entrar y trato de reprimir sus incompresibles sentimientos.

* * *

Me voy con gilbert a hacer una misión especial así que no podré asistir a tu boda, pero a cambio de nosotros asistirán oz y alice.- fue lo ultimo que Sharon oyó de break antes de la boda, solo podia sentir un dolor imenso y un vacio en su corazon

Tonto.- fue lo ultimo que Sharon respondió, bueno con un golpe de abanico

En el carruaje con gilbert y break

Emily dijo.- no será que a mi amo le gusta Sharon Jaja

Que cosas dices Emily, siempre tan ocurrente

Pero es la verdad la verdad, o si no porque estaría tan deprimido.

Break no le respondió solo cerro sus ojos pensando en las palabras que su cadena Emily había dicho.


End file.
